You can't hide
by KateGoode
Summary: Her mother pulls her out of her old school when she sees that Hermione can't forget the bad stuff that happened to her there, at her new school she runs into bad boy Draco Malfoy, but could his hatred for her be only an act? no magic, all Normal.
1. Chapter 1  Hermione

A/N: i hope you guys like my new story, please review :)

Summary; Hermione has suffered some really bad things over the last few months, and her mother sees no other way to make her forget than to pull her out of her old school and move her to a new one. though, sometimes the things that you try to avoid always seem to find a way of coming back.

Disclaimer: i do not own any of this. it alls belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Hermione <strong>

"Hermione?" Hermione's mother walked in to her room and smiled as she looked down at her only daughter. She stroked her daughters long blond hair and watched as Hermione's blue orbs blinked back the tears that she had tried, in vein, to stop.

The last resort was to move away from where it had happened. She knew that her daughter would never get over the humiliation and pain that she had felt, but it was the best option that she had.

Leaving her in _that school _would have been handing her daughter her worst nightmare on a platter, she may as well have been saying 'I hate you!' So she had pulled her daughter out of the school and transferred her in to a new one.

Hermione had thrived at the posh, private school she had loved – that was, until the incident – and the only other choice for an education in the area was a school notorious for gangs and crime. But Hermione had insisted that anything would be better than '_Queen Vicky's death house for girls' _(as her daughter had dubbed it).

So Coldwater Academy was the only choice. "You ready?" Hermione noted the calm, soothing tone that her mother had been using since it happened, and if she was honest, it annoyed the crap out of her. It seemed like her mother saw her as a time bomb that would just blow up. Hermione had crossed the line from good daughter to nightmare, pretty quickly and her mother kept hoping to avoid going back.

Hermione knew that she had to be thankful to her mother, and she tried to slap a bright expression on to her face, but she just couldn't.

Her mother didn't blame her, even though most parents would. It was hard to be mad when your only daughter couldn't stop crying long enough to eat anything. It killed her as she had to watch her daughter wither away, sickly thin, bones protruding from everywhere on her body. "Yeah, I'm ready."

No make-up graced her daughters face, but she was still unarguably beautiful. Though, Hermione knew how much of a curse her beauty could be. Hermione jammed a baseball cap backwards on her head and laced up her trainers.

Her mother had almost had a heart attack when she had come home to her daughter throwing all of her clothes out of the window – rather whorish clothes, the arguments they had through over her daughter's choice of wardrobe were laughable. But Hermione wished she had heeded her mother's warning.

She had transformed from one day to the next. Posh bags, ditzy tees and miniskirts were gone, and the new Hermione had graced the walls of the mansion that her mother owned. Pink walls were transformed to black, large jumpers covered the full chest that used to get her so much attention, and baggy jeans replaced the miniskirts and tight drain pipe jeans that she used to wear.

The transformation she had undergone was astonishing.

Hermione hoped that with any luck, she would be mistaken for a boy and would be completely ignored by the male population. After Caleb..._damn, her therapist told her not to think of him. _If anything, she was supposed to try and forget it all. She could feel the tears coming again, but her mother could only take so much, so to try and keep her mother in her sane mind, Hermione kept it all inside.

From now on, all she had to do was keep it inside her. No more tears. No more was she permitting herself to let her thoughts stray to _him._ He wasn't worth her time or energy anymore.

"I'm ready for a new start..." Hermione trailed off as she looked towards the door to her room. "How about you?" the idea that they would both want to stay in this place, stuck in a state of misery and depression, was laughable. But, Marie still found it hard to watch her daughter try to fight the tears and the pain. She wanted to pull her in for a hug, but she knew that if she did, she would never let her go again. And her daughter really needed to face this.

If there was anything she could do to make her daughter forget, she would. But until she found a lucky stone that could give her magic powers or a lamp that would give her three wishes, she was stuck watching her daughter leave the house and climb into one of the cars that sat waiting in the courtyard.

Hermione had no father. Well she did, but to her he didn't exist. He left them to start a new family with a slut that she didn't even want to meet. And for good reason too. She had been her father's mistress and then he left them.

She had to admit that she subconsciously knew that there was a strain between her mother and father for a long time, but she never thought that something like this would happen.

As she walked out of the house and chose one of the cars, she avoided the small black sports car and climbed instead in to a large black land rover – wishing all the while that she could roll over the swanky sports car and show her father exactly just how much it meant to her. After the incident, all he sent her was a car. Hermione assumed that her father had never been taught the lesson 'you can't buy someone's love,' but he soon realised after she stopped responding to texts and calls.

In the car she let one last tear escape her. As long as she could forget, everything would be ok.

With that thought she pushed on the accelerator. Thankfully she didn't stall the car and made it out of the driveway ok, knowing that one false move would have her mum dragging her back in to the house.

* * *

><p>The school was a scary place. Gratified walls and boys sitting outside smoking gave her a rude awakening to exactly what she had gotten herself into.<p>

Hers was the only car in the whole lot that had probably passed its MOT and was legally registered and licensed – correction, there may have been one other (a large blue Mitsubishi jeep). She reminded herself that she had to be strong.

Who was kidding, they would all have her already pegged as a rich bitch, and as soon as someone mentioned that she used to attend Queen Victoria's school for girls, she...well, she might as well dunk her own head into the toilet.

Her mum had forced her in to a nicer pair of jeans before she left the house, but her long hair was still stuffed under a baseball cap – it was a miracle when all the bushy brown hair disappeared) and she tried to add a harder edge in to her soft blue eyes to try and show that she wasn't to be messed with.

Not that it would help, she was a walking target for muggers and, well any asshole that wanted something.

With that comforting thought now resting at the front of her brain, she shoved her swanky mobile – another gift from her father – down her bra, thinking as she did so _'just let them try to get it now' _and then pushed her way out of the jeep.

Maybe her mother wasn't joking when she said that the bullet proof windows would come in handy.

With every boy that passed her, she checked to make sure that Caleb's eye were not resting behind the greasy locks of hair, or the even greasier ball caps. _Forget about him, he can't get you now; _she had to remind herself with every step. Every footfall was like shattering glass in the quickly clearing lot, and she was soon alone.

Thankfully, she had made it to the office without so much as a glance, but she knew that there was no way that her good fortune would be able to last all day. The woman in the office gave her a glare before warning her that she should 'watch her back' and 'not mention her previous education'.

"I'm sure that the education here won't be half as good as the education that you received at Queen Victoria, but I'm sure you will be able to make it work for you," she looked down at the file before looking back up to Hermione's pale face that was losing colour with every passing second that was drawing her nearer to certain death – or first period. "Mother owns her own company, father managerial position..." she discussed Hermione's private life as if it was a good story, and like the girl living the life was not standing in front of her. "Can I ask why you moved from Queen Vee's?"

Hermione wanted to scream that it was none of the nosey woman's business, but she knew that would land her in detention before she had even stepped into the actual school – the office was the size of a portacabin loo and sat detached from the main school building. The person who had designed the school had obviously not liked the administration staff very much. And Hermione could now see why.

"Personal and classified."

"Oh, we have another mystery." She might as well have been popping popcorn and sitting back to watch her favourite film, with all the attention she was paying to Hermione's private life.

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes and yell profanities, but she managed to politely ask, "Where do I go to for registration."

That seemed to jolt the dumpy woman back to real life and she handed Hermione a thin sheet of paper. It had lots of squares and times on it, and frankly...she had no idea what it meant. Before the woman could explain the sheet, Hermione's bra began to ring.

After she had fished it out, in a rather unladylike fashion, she managed to get a grip and press the answer button. "Mother?" she squeaked out the word.

The woman behind the counter could not take a hint, and sat, enthralled in the conversation, listening to Hermione's every word.

"I just wanted to make sure that you got there ok." Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and she reminded herself that while she had been going through a rough patch, her mother had to sit there and watch her fall apart.

"Yes mother, I got here alright. Though I have to go."

"Ok." Her mother sounded like she was losing her daughter all over again. It sounded like she was going to have to watch her daughter fall apart all over again. Hermione wanted to sprout some reassuring words that would convince her mother that everything was going to go back to the way it was, but she was at a loss.

"I'll see you tonight." She pressed the end call button and switched off the phone, before re-tucking it down her top.

The lady behind the desk smiled, "It was something bad wasn't it," she looked at Hermione, like she was trying to read every minuscule change in her features, "That made you leave Queen Vee's, it was bad."

"Give it a rest." Hermione murmured as she barged her way out of the room and crashed into something hard. Her first thought was _'why the crap would someone put a wall ten centimetres from the door,' _but then she realised that walls don't have six packs – yes that was where her hand rested – and they can't talk either.

"Dude, when you have stopped feeling me up, will you. Get. Off. Me!" Hermione could feel her face blushing, the red creeping up her neck and kissing her cheeks. Her ball cap decided that it was the perfect time to fall off, and her brown bushy hair cascaded down her back.

"Oh, you're a girl." He smirked, tilting her head up with his long index finger. "I would let you feel me up anytime you wanted too." She jerked her head away from his touch. This was all the welcome to Coldwater Academy she needed to make her want to turn around and flop back in to the hole that she had been hiding in for the last two months. But it also helped to remind her that she needed to get back into normal life, even if it was going to be so strangely different from her old one.

"If you want to still have something to feel up, then I suggest you move out of my way before I do something that I regret." She pulled through some of that confidence that she had lost after it had happened, and she left him standing there – mouth agape. She heard his fist slam in to the wall after she had started down the corridor and hurried away before he could get over his embarrassment and follow her down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note : <strong>Hey guys, this is my first story for harry potter, so i hope that you guys like it. i am really excited for what you guys think so please review :) 


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

**AN - **thank you for those who reviewed, it made me smile when i read them. here is chapter two...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"DRACO!" Draco Malfoy's blond head snapped up at the sound of his father screaming his name, _WHAT? _Was the response that Draco wanted to scream, but he knew that if he did he would get punished into the next century. "DRACO MALFOY, don't make me call you again!"

Draco knew that this was the moment to make an appearance, or he would not be seeing outside of his house for the next few years. "Yes father." Draco walked into the study; a folder lay on the desk.

"These are your latest results," Draco sighed before his father even got out the first word. He knew what this was about. Failure was not in his father's vocabulary, nor would it ever be. "They are unacceptable!"

"Yes father." Draco knew what to say, knew how to hang his head as if he was ashamed, and knew just how his father wanted him to act. Draco hadn't noticed his mother sneak into the room, "Keep it down Lucius," Mother didn't want anyone to know, especially not the staff.

"This has nothing to do with you," The senior Malfoy dismissed his wife with a wave of his hand. It annoyed Draco just how easily his mother took commands. She never had a bad word to say about his father either, even though he knew that his father was a complete arsehole to her.

Draco knew that his bad results was just another thing for his father to threaten his with, as if his father had read his mind, Mr. Malfoy opened his mouth. "I could always send you to boarding school, Dartmoor would take you."

"Why? Because you would buy them a new library? A set of new classrooms?" Draco paused; he knew that he was pushing his luck. "I like Coldwater, I want to stay there."

"I want, I want." His father stood up – never a good sign! Draco was mentally screaming at himself to 'leave the room!' but his feet just didn't listen. "Do you ever think about what the people around you want?"

"Or what you want." Draco hissed, but it seemed to be low enough for his father not to hear. "I have to go to school."

His father waved him away with the promise that they weren't finished. The argument of his moving to a rich kid school was never over. Every time Draco stepped a toe over the line, he was whipped back with the promise of boarding school. Draco passed Vitania on his way out of his father's house. "Would you like me to fetch your car, sir?"

Vitania was hardly older than himself; she had to take this job to support her family. "I can do it myself!" He snapped, he hadn't meant to snap at her, but he couldn't help it. "Sorry, Vitania."

"So you want me to fetch the car."

"No, just leave me be!" he could hear her backing away, but he didn't turn to look at her. Instead, he just started marching towards the car.

He flung his stuff into the passenger seat; Blaise Zabini – his best friend – had said he didn't want a lift this morning. He had probably stayed over at some girl's house. The weekend for Blaise was never over.

Draco smashed his head into the driving wheel and didn't raise it until he heard his phone beeping. He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and pulled down the mirror to check what he looked like.

No red rings surrounded his grey eyes, but they still looked a little bloodshot. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, not with the homework piling up on his desk.

He ignored the phone, nothing was very important to him anymore. His friends thought he got everything handed to him easily; he was rich, good looking and was never short of female attention. Though, what they didn't know was that his father was a complete and utter moron – there were a lot ruder words that Draco could used to describe him; pushy bastard was one of them. There was nothing that Draco could do that would ever please his father enough for him to be happy that he had Draco for a son.

It wasn't enough that he was taking 5 A-levels or that he was captain of nearly all the sports that his school could ever run. He was passing – and doing a hell of a lot better than every other student at Coldwater Academy – but it never mattered to his father. Anything lower than 100% was bad.

* * *

><p>He pulled the car in to stop at the lot. He was way too early. The only kids there were the...well, he was the only kid there.<p>

After grabbing his bags from the car, he made a bee-line for the gym. Whenever he found something he couldn't control – and his father was one of these things – he pushed himself into the things that he could control. Usually sports. Other times, relationships.

His relationship with Pansy Parkinson had happened after he got a telling off for getting a B on a test. He had to admit that he wasn't the greatest with her – in fact, even he had to admit that he was a complete and utter bastard with her. Though, what Pansy had faced, Astoria Greengrass had faced worse. His relationship with the beautiful – yet unarguably dim – Astoria had spiralled from the yelling he had gotten when he had been expelled for a week.

Technically, all of Draco Malfoy's relationships had stemmed from his inability to control his home life, and he felt the need to treat them as badly as he could because he...well, it was because he just _could_. They were all was too in love with him for their own good.

Draco stole the innocence of young girls and then dropped them. All in all, if you were a girl who preferred personality over looks – because Draco definitely wasn't short of anything that was visually appealing! – it would be prudent to stay away from him.

Though, most of the girls at Coldwater Academy weren't the smartest bunch, so it meant that Draco was certainly never short of female attention. That was why he wasn't surprised when girls – after seeing his swanky car parked in the lot so early in the morning – started to flood into the gym to watch him work out.

And, boy was it a sight. After about twenty minutes, Blaise Zabini finally found his best friend and dragged him out of the gym. Blaise knew that whenever Draco arrived so early, it wasn't good. Though, he didn't push. It was kind of an unspoken agreement between them. Sort of like an, I will stay out of your business if you stay well away from mine.

It helped that they knew each other inside out, so they rarely had to ask what the problem was anyway. Most of the time, they just knew. Blaise knew as soon as he saw Draco in the gym that things this morning had probably spiralled south. But, he didn't comment. He waited for his friend to open his mouth.

But he didn't. He just pushed passed Blaise and in to the changing rooms. He pushed down his shorts from his hips and pulled on a pair of jeans. Oh how he wished Blaise hadn't interrupted. Penny Gervain had been making eyes at him, by the end of the day she could have been another notch on Draco Malfoy's long belt. That was just what he needed, but Zabini pulled him away from that enticing situation.

"You know what Blaise?" Malfoy called from the far end of the changing room. He didn't wait for his friend to answer, and just carried on speaking, "Sometimes I fucking hate your guts."

"But..." Blaise trailed off for Malfoy to pick up his sentence, smirking and knowing full well that he was pissing his best mate off.

"But nothing Zabini," Malfoy pulled a t-shirt over his head and smiled over at his friend, "That's it, you are a bloody pain in my arse!"

"Yeah, but you still live me really?"

"I always knew you guys would confess your love for each other soon enough!" Theo Nott walked into the changing room and glanced at his friends. "Thanks for the lift Draco!"

Draco stared at his friend, "You never said you wanted one!"

"I thought we knew each other well enough now to not have to say things directly to each other!" Draco realised his friend was joking and he pushed him lightly with his rucksack.

"We have a lesson to go to." Blaise reminded them and then pulled the out of the room and in to the corridor.

Draco walked in the middle of his two friends and even though he wasn't actually the group leader, he did usually call the shots. "Registration does not count as a lesson!" Theo whined but Draco slapped him on the backside of his head.

"It's that kind of attitude that gives you failing grades and a bad reputation." Draco joked, though Theo turned towards him.

"If you are so concerned about going to lessons, why don't you just fuck off and go to that bloody boarding school that your father keeps promising to send you too?"

"Arsehole!" Draco smirked as he said it, knowing that it was supposed to be a joke but a voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to _'watch out because it could just as easily become a reality!'. _

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey boys!" the voice came from none other than Astoria Greengrass. Whatever Draco did, he could never do something bad enough to get her off their backs. She linked arms with Draco, who quickly disentangled himself and hissed, "Astoria, We have boys business to discuss, so be a good girl..." he trailed off and made a dismissing gesture with his hand.<p>

"Why do you have to such an arse to her, Draco!" Theo always stuck up for the girls that idolised Draco, but got nothing but cruelty in return.

Draco leaned back and laughed, placing his hands casually behind his head – and in the process flexing his muscles and making half the girls swoon. "If you want to fuck her, be my guest!"

"You know that is not what he means, Malfoy." Blaise looked completely uninterested in the conversation, but Draco knew that Blaise also disagreed with his complete disregard of the girls feelings. Eugh! Feelings. He hated that word.

Draco looked at both of his friend's judgemental expressions, "What got your knickers in a twist, Blaise? And I thought you were PMSing last week, Theo!"

"You are really such an arse, Malfoy!" Theo hissed as the teacher walked in. And a new student followed him in.

It was easy to tell who the new students were at Coldwater Academy. They just stuck out like sore thumbs. She had that naive expression that made her look all innocent and perfect.

He knew before she even opened her mouth that she was going to be a rich bitch. Maybe Astoria would find someone as dim as herself in the new girl. Though, there was something different about her. The tight fitting jeans had her pegged for a girl who wanted to show her – undoubtedly – amazing figure, but it didn't match the large pull over jumper or ball cap she wore.

She pulled off a baseball cap as the teacher reminded her that no hats were to be worn in the building, and a mane of curly brown hair tumbled down her back. It wasn't crazy looking, but could be classed under unruly. As she turned to face the class a light pink tint graced her cheeks and she pulled her lips in to a shy smile. "This is Miss, Hermione Granger." The teacher introduced her to the class, "Please make her feel welcome. Take a seat."

"Yes, sir." As soon as she spoke those two words the heads of every pupil snapped towards her. Politeness was rarely ever heard within the halls of Coldwater Academy. Even the teacher looked surprised.

"Uh oh!" Theo looked over Draco and towards Blaise.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Another girl for Draco to fuck with."

"Don't worry fellas," Draco looked over to them. "She's not my type at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; <strong>So what did you guys think? i hope you guys like it.

Now; I want to get your guys opinion on whether I should make Hermione a bit of a bad-ass. so instead of her being all timid and shy, I kind of wanted her to be able to stick up for herself...which in my head would probably be able to piss Draco off more.

Do you guys think it would be better for me to leave her as shy and timid or make her bad-ass?

Kate x


	3. Chapter 3 Hermoine

**ok, i worked really hard trying to get this chapter right, i hope that you all like the type of character i gave hermione. have fun reading, and please review to tell me what you think about the story so far :)**

* * *

><p>"This is Miss, Hermione Granger." Hermione stood there as the teacher introduced her; she pulled her hair over one shoulder and then walked to a seat at the front of the classroom. The only seat that was left in the whole room. She sat down and waited for the teacher to continue speaking. After the whole 'please make her feel welcome' part of his introduction, he moved on to the register and then pulled a whiteboard pen out of a drawer and wrote down two peoples names on the dirty whiteboard.<p>

'Draco Malfoy' and 'Blaise Zabini' were scribbled in writing that could just about be dubbed legible and then the teacher turned to glare past Hermione.

"I know that you guys like to think of yourselves as genius bad boys, but sneaking in to the school at midnight is not the way to prove it!" the teacher had gone from happy to serious in a matter of minutes. "Detention every day after school for two weeks!" he smiled at the other boy sitting next to the blond and the tan, dark haired boy. "And seen as I know you guys are inseparable, Theo you can join them." The blue eyed, Greek god impressionist looked up at the teacher.

"Fuck!" Hermione heard someone mutter from behind her and she assumed that it was the boy who clearly thought he had gotten away with it; the guy who looked Greek God-esqe – Theo , she assumed. She could hardly help giggling, nothing like this had ever happened at her old school – well it did, but they didn't get caught.

"Miss. Granger?" the teacher turned to stare at her and the whole class 'oohed' "Do you think this is funny?"

"No sir,"

He turned back to the class and dismissed them. Hermione followed the teacher with her brown eyes as he walked out of the room.

Hermione permitted herself to give another nervous laugh as she got up out of her seat and easily tucked her chair in. "The new girl is brave enough to laugh at us." The blond boy behind her snarled through his teeth. If she was being honest with herself, she was panicking almost enough to wet her knickers, but her mask on the outside stayed un-cracked – unbreakable; even to _the _Draco Malfoy, it seemed.

"Go on then, new girl." He stood up and Hermione could feel his footsteps through the vibration of the cheap laminated floorboards. "Tell us what you think is so funny." He breathed into her ear. She would be damned if she let the arsehole get the better of her.

"Why?" she smirked as she turned to face him, her lips an inch from his. The rest of the class had gone deathly quite as they watched them. "Is my opinion already so important to you?" She pulled one side of her mouth up in to a smirk that could give Malfoy's a run for its money. It was like this girl had been born to piss him off.

"Scared, new girl?" The whole class listened intently, hanging on to Draco Malfoy's every hate filled word.

She laughed and turned her face away from him, "I would rather die than be scared of something as stupid as you!" she felt herself get pushed down into her seat, her legs crumpled beneath the force that he exerted on her shoulder. Blaise yanked his friend back roughly by his shoulder; he knew Draco would end up regretting it if he hit her – mostly because he would probably get his arse kicked. This girl seemed to be the only one who would open her mouth to insult him instead of proclaiming their love.

"It's just that, seriously...you got caught?" she laughed and turned to face the trio sitting right behind her. "You didn't think that avoiding cameras was a good idea, or are you too vein to do that?"

The whole class burst into laughter and began turning to face the group of boys to see what their retort would be. It was nothing like Hermione to do something like this, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't help slamming this guy back down into his place.

Blaise and Theo found themselves speechless, they had assumed that she would be one of those goody-goody girls who kept their heads down and their mouths shut, but they were clearly wrong. Draco was not having the same problem and he smirked, "What would a goody-goody bitch like you know about breaking into schools?"

"A lot more than you, obviously!" Draco had pushed his chair back, and it was a lot more intimidating when he was towering over her, so she stood again too, this time his hand didn't shoot out to push her back down. He was still a good foot taller than her, but she glared up at him defiantly.

"She's just like a female version of Draco!" Theo hissed to Blaise and Draco turned his head down to glare at them. Hermione taking this as a sign that she had won the argument began to pull her bag on to her shoulder, ready to march out of the class, but Draco had other ideas. He grabbed the hood of her jumper and pulled her back.

"You can only leave when I tell you to!" Clearly she didn't know how scary Draco could actually be.

Blaise looked over to his friend with a shocked expression, but it was a passing teacher who finally yelled, "Let her go, Draco." Draco didn't do as he was told and soon felt Blaise whack him somewhere no guy should ever be hit.

"Fuck, Blaise!" He gasped and looked over to his _friend. _

"Let her go." Theo snarled from the other side of him but he still had a grip on her jumper.

"I suggest you do what they say, I will kick a lot harder." Hermione pulled one side of her mouth up into a smirk as she pulled the cap back on to her head. "Plus, it's time to go to first lesson." As she finished talking the bell rang. But, the whole class was too shocked to move, Draco never snapped like this. He was a jerk and an insufferable git, but he never got violent...especially with girls.

"I said, let me go!" she grabbed on to his hand and twisted it, effectively making him release her. She had taken defence lessons at Queen Vick's and so she knew – sort of – what she was doing.

Draco didn't know what to do; so, he stood there staring until he managed to get out, "Don't touch me."

"It's not like I wanted to, but you left me no choice." She smiled and then began to walk away.

"Hey, I didn't say you could go!"

"I don't care!"

Draco was about to retort, but Blaise held a hand to his chest, "Try not to be a dick to this one!"

"Ha, as if he is able not to be a dick," Theo smiled and then turned to watch the feisty brunette walk out of the room, not realising where Draco's hand was aimed before it slammed painfully between his legs. "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the corridor, pulling her blue hood over her cap and walking quickly to try and find gym. Her first few lessons had passed without hitch. She had seen the tan, brunette and the boy named Theo, but she had managed to avoid the blond arsehole from her registration class.<p>

How could a gym be so hard to find? It was supposed to be a huge building, which could usually be identifies by the awful stench emanating form inside.

She was sure that she had passed this corridor four times. They all sort of looked the same. She turned to the side, trying to find someone to ask, but she got slammed into the wall instead. "Oops, Sorry." The blond haired bastard didn't sound sorry.

"MALFOY!" a teacher shrieked and Hermione avoided the running teacher – no doubt trying to tell him off – by just a millisecond.

"Excuse me!" She called after the teacher and willed her to stop. For once, her will powers were working and the teacher turned around to face her. "How do I get to the gym?" Hermione was far from exasperated now; she was sweaty, annoyed and tired...and she hadn't even started the gym lesson yet!

Hermione finally pushed the doors to the gym open. Thankfully she wasn't late, because she didn't really want to end up with a detention on the first day. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ahh, the new student!" he smiled kindly, the class was mixed and to Hermione's horror, the one and only Draco Malfoy stood there among the rest of the class.

"Girl's Verses Boys Basket ball!" The teacher smiled across the assembled class. Including Hermione, the girl : boy ratio was still a little skewed. Thirteen boys and ten girls.

Hermione loved a challenge, but this was more like mission impossible. And the prospect of playing the game was even worse when Draco passed her on the way to the changing rooms and hissed into her ear, "Ready to die, Bitch?" He laughed and then walked away with another one of the guys.

Hermione gulped. Maybe putting Draco in his place before a gym lesson – where people were known to get injured – wasn't the best idea.

But there was no way she was going to let him know that she was scared of him. No fricking way. Bring it on.

She walked into the girls changing room along with the other girls and looked around. The teacher had given her one of the school's sports kits before, but now she was kind of dreading putting on the skimpy shorts and see through top. All of the girls in the changing room had stunningly tanned legs, and amazing bodies.

Hermione hadn't bared her body to the world, since it happened. But she didn't want to let him ruin her life anymore. She had to stop thinking about Caleb. There was nothing he could do to her now.

"Aren't you going to change?" A girl with straight, ginger hair asked her. "I'm Ginny by the way." She looked nice enough, Hermione thought as she walked to the spot next to Ginny and threw her bag onto the bench.

"Hermione."

"Yeah, you're the new girl who gave Malfoy a slap in the face this morning." Hermione assumed she meant metaphorically, but then Ginny spoke again, "Yeah, everyone was talking about it...you actually hit him."

"No. No I didn't." Hermione knitted her eyebrows together as she pulled her jumper and t-shirt over her head. "I may have told him he was vein and stupid – and threatened to hit him – but I definitely did not hit him!" Hermione couldn't believe that it had gotten around school so quickly.

"Oh, this is Luna by the way." She pointed to the small girl with waist length blond hair, who smiled shyly at Hermione.

After the normal introductions and questions that came with being a new student, Hermione found that she knew all of the girls in the changing room – remembering their names would be a completely different matter.

"You ready to get you arse kicked?" Ginny asked her as they walked out of the hall together.

"I don't get my arse kicked," she smiled as she looked over to Malfoy, "I kick arse, just ask him." She smiled over to him and smirked. He looked like he was snarling as he walked over to where the rest of the class had congregated.

"Miss Granger," the teacher turned to look at her, "I trust you are aware of the rules of basketball." She nodded, but the teacher went on – he was looking pointedly at two of the girls in the class when he laid out the following sets of rules. "No biting, scratching, jumping on peoples backs and punching people is forbidden."

"Forbidden, you hear that Luna?" A tall, dark haired guy looked over at the small blond who smiled devilishly. "Forbidden!"

"You scared?" Luna asked the boy innocently and he just laughed as he pulled the end of her ponytail.

"Of you...yeah!" she leaned into him, then harshly slammed him in the ribs with her elbow, and then the class turned their attention back to the teacher.

The teacher smiled at the group. "I guess we are ready to start."

"So basically I just –" Hermione was cut off as someone slammed into her, she looked past her and caught the back of the shirt of the boy who slammed into her.

Draco was startled as he felt himself being pulled back roughly by his shirt, "The next time you do that, I will personally castrate you!"

He grabbed on to her wrist and twisted it painfully, though she didn't wince as she didn't want him to think that he was getting to her. "Next time you talk to me like that, I will break your wrist."

"Draco!" the teacher was hovering above them and she fixed a steely gaze on Draco's evil looking eyes.

He held up his hands in mock surrender and then smirked before grabbing the ball of one of his teammates and running in to the middle of the court.

"You all right?" Ginny asked Hermione as she fixed an angry glare on Draco.

"Yeah, but _he_ won't be."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so i know that Ginny and Luna aren't supposed to be in the same year as Hermione, but for the sake of the story pretend that they are. i don't think harry and ron are going to be very important to the story, so i dont know whether to make them characters in this story or not. <strong>

**tell me what you guys thought of the story and i will try to update as soon as i can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I've been studying for exams all week and I had to take a trip to Italy so that is why I haven't updated, thank you all soo much for the reviews and now that my exams are done I will try to post a longer, quicker chapter. :) please review. **

* * *

><p>Draco watched the Granger girl as she glared at him from the opposite side of the hall; she stood next to the Weasly kid and Luna Lovegood.<p>

He had never snapped at a girl before, but she deserved it. She watched him from the opposite side of the hall as Wealsy asked if she was alright. "Yeah, but he won't be!" She replied and he laughed inside his head as he thought '_I'd like to see what she thinks she will be able to do to me.' _

He dropped the ball to the floor and watched her head snap up at the sound it made. It thudded back into his hands and he called to his team to take their places. He had already told all the guys that he got Granger, he wanted to see what she would do.

He was ready to slam her back down. She took the place opposite him and watched as he thrust the ball towards the ground once more. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Malfoy."

"Granger, I wouldn't try to tell me what to do!"

"First, the next time you touch me, you will be leaving without a major body part..." her gaze flicked down towards his crotch, "And second," she smiled, dragging her gaze back up to his eyes, "Your girlfriend is here." He spun around, his hands loosening his grip on the ball, "Gotcha!" she sped past him, and before he could do anything about it, her hands had closed around the ball and her ponytail was slamming him in the face.

She jumped on his toes as she past, "Bitch!" he gasped as he clutched his leg. He watched as she sped down the court, dodging his teammates and dropping the ball into the net as if she was a pro.

"Dude!" Blaise was behind him, he eyebrows raised. "I thought you said you had her!"

"Shut it, Zabini!"

"Maybe if you weren't a fucking dickhead to her, she wouldn't have done that!"

"I said shut it, Blaise." And with that he tore away from his friend – his friend who was quickly working his way on to the 'enemy' list – and fell into step behind Hermione. "Watch it, Granger."

"Ohh, scary!" she smiled across to him and he could hear the rest of the girls behind him laugh. It was like he was watching himself from outside his body as his fists flew out to grab her shoulders. She brought her hands up to his upper arms and let the ball drop between their feet.

"Dude!" Hermione blinked; shocked that he was roughly pushing her backwards. Suddenly, she tripped over her feet and then dropped to the ground; she felt her back slam into the floor and felt him crush down on top of her. "GET OFF OF ME!" He could feel her chest vibrating against him with every word she screamed.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." He pushed himself up and didn't even hold out a hand to help her, not that she needed one. She was already poised on the balls of her feet and ready to slam her fist into his stomach if he came at her.

"You can't fake hate like this, Malfoy." She sneered; her hands were still ready in front of her. Every nerve in her body was tensed and ready to react to whatever he did next. He surprised her by his features returning to normal, before he turned away from her. "That all you got, Malfoy?" she screamed to his retreating back, "I thought you said you could take the heat."

She smirked as she folded her arms across her chest in a way that glorified her cleavage and made the eyes off all the boys in the room snap to attention. She realised the effect she was having and dropped her arms to her hips. "Carful Malfoy," she started to turn away from him, "An attitude that you can't handle could have consequences."

His head snapped round to meet her eyes one last time before he pushed his way out of the room. He knew why he was leaving, but no one else needed to know. He was ready to kill her a moment ago. The only way to stop himself from doing something that he regretted was to watch her eyes sneer as he walked away.

Granger 1...Malfoy nil.

He felt himself stumble down the hall. The bell hadn't rung, he hadn't been dismissed from the class. He was going to get a telling off from his father when he got home, he doubted that his father would understand the 'this girls was really getting on my nerves' excuse that he was already forming, but he had to have an excuse for if/ when he was asked, and it was always best to go to his father with a clear head and ordered thoughts. It just made it that much easier for him to hide his true emotions from his father.

_What is happening! _he couldn't help but ask himself as he stared into the mirror in the boys bathroom. _I have never wanted to hurt someone that much before! _

He wasn't alone any more, someone had stumbled in after him. He knew before he even looked who it was. The person just reeked of betrayal. "I saw you staring at her!" Draco hissed as he tried to keep his emotions in check. If there was one lesson that his father had taught him that was worth learning, it was that you should never let your emotions go. Especially not to those you think are your friends, because if they turn on you it will hurt even more than if it was your enemy. "You were on her side just like everyone else!"

"Can you blame me!" Blaise clapped his hand on to his mate's back. "You're acting like a psycho, mate!"

"Don't you think that I know that!" was the only thing he could manage to spit out, without smacking his friend across the face.

Blaise smirked at Draco through the mirror, "Plus she has a nice rack!"

* * *

><p>For the last two periods, people leered at him. He was the guy who manhandled the 'sexy' – which in his view, was a matter of opinion – new girl, and then walked away from a fight. Well, the first day of the spring term was not going well for Draco Malfoy.<p>

Though, Astoria did not seem to get the hint. Draco knew that she lacked slightly in the brains department, but it was impossible not to see the snarl on his face and know not to touch him. Though, Astoria seemed to ignore this fact as she sauntered up to the Malfoy – in all his grumpy glory – and wrap her arms around his neck.

Others may have assumed that what she was doing was supposed to be a kind and loving gesture, to Draco it seemed more like she was trying to give him the Heimlich manoeuvre on the wrong part of his body. She squeezed four times and then folded herself on to his lap.

Then she did the unmentionable. She brought up the _girl! _If the glare didn't give her the hint that he didn't want to talk about it, then there was no hope for Astoria Greengrass. Her skirt was hitching slightly up her thigh as she was shuffling around and he couldn't help staring. He was about to start playing with the hem of the belt she had the balls to call a skirt, but then he heard _her _voice.

It sounded like nails scratching on a chalkboard – or maybe that was just the noise that Astoria's heels made as she dragged the points along the floor. What he wouldn't give for one of those stupid things to be clutched in his hand right now! Granger wouldn't stand a chance.

He was literally running through the scenario in his head, and then he felt her...saw her shadow...breathed in the vanilla scent that had clouded his thoughts with bitter anger for the best part of the day.

Astoria was on the floor before she could even let a high pitched screech out of her glossed lips. His hands were clenched by his sides, holding his anger back by the weakest elastic that was about to break. His anger was about to be shed like water falling from a broken dam.

His vision had been blocked before by his blind rage, but now he could see that she was flanked by the blond bitch and the Weaslette. He was the prince of the school. He should have had everyone on his side. Everyone should have been on her back, ready to rip her limb from limb – like Draco wanted to do at right this moment – if she stepped a toe out of line with him.

He crumpled back in to his seat, squishing his rage back into a manageable box that rested uneasily at the bottom of his stomach. "Like I said Malfoy..." she smiled as she passed his table, "Little boys who play with fire, tend to get burnt." Even now, he would swear to all that is holy, that he saw flames flick her eyeballs.

**I know that this is a really short chapter, but this seemed like a good place to end it before I moved onto the next scene. I hope that you guys think it was worth the wait for it, and I promise to make up its pitiful length with a super long next chapter. **

**Please, please review to tell me what you think. I can't wait to hear your thoughts. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. This chapter is a little longer than all of my other chapters. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Hermione called as she entered the foyer to the house that afternoon. The last lesson of the day had gone without hitch – if Draco shooting periodic glares at her was <em>'going smoothly'.<em> "Mum?" she tried again as she moved further into the house. What she didn't expect to find was her mum crying over the sink, her hands submerged under soapy water.

In the past few months, her mum crying had become pretty commonplace. Hermione couldn't blame her mum for crying or for not wanting to be strong anymore. Her father had left them, and while the wounds were still raw, Caleb had arrived and had pushed Hermione and her mum over the brink of 'bad' and further into what could be described as living hell.

"H-he called."

Hermione was going to ask who, but it was pretty obvious. There were only two people who could have this affect on her family, and she doubted it was Caleb. "What did h-h-he say?" they were talking about her father. The man who she hadn't heard from in over a month.

"He wants you to go and live with him in Spain."

Hermione couldn't help the way her features twisted into an ugly scowl. "I d-don't want to."

"Maybe it would be best," she couldn't believe what her mother was saying. Hermione tried to convince herself that it was the stress that was ruling her poor judgement over the situation. "I mean, staying here will just remind you of everything that has happened."

"I can get better..." Hermione trailed off as her mother walked towards her, her mother grabbed her face in her hands and pulled her into her chest as Hermione spoke again, "I will get better!"

"Hermione, honey, none of this is your fault. _he..." _she couldn't bring herself to say _his _name, in her opinion he didn't even deserve to have a name after what he had done to her child...her little girl. "This is all his fault."

"Please don't send me away." Her mother pushed her away and held her at arm's length. She wiped the tears off her daughters face – and her own – and fixed a fake smile in place.

"You need to get cleaned up...something nice." Her mother smiled and pulled jokingly on the lip of her cap. "We have to go out tonight, potential client."

"And why do I have to be there."

"It's either you or a date," Her mother laughed shortly, "And since I am fresh out of men, you'll have to do."

"Oh, I see how highly I am sought after!" she yelled over the banister as she ran up the stairs.

"NICELY!" her mother called after her, but her daughter was already out of sight. Her mother exited the kitchen and left the washing up drip drying on the sideboard.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Are you ready!" as her daughter walked down the stairs, her mother smiled. This was the first time in months that she had seen Hermione take a pride in her appearance. Her dress was maybe a little short – on both ends – but she still looked like a movie star.<p>

"How do I look?" she asked as her heel clicked on to the stone walkway that led to the foyer.

Her mother was basically beaming as she looked her over, "Stunning, as always."

"So who are we meeting tonight?"

"His name is Mr. Zabini...apparently he has a son about your age."

"You don't say." If Hermione had know that her and her mother were going to be meeting with one of the idiots that she had met today, she would have refused to go. And there was a good chance that she would have put on something a lot more decent as there was a high chance that Blaise Zabini would be there too.

This was just dandy! Perfect! Spectacular! Everything that Hermione dreamed of. And to make matters worse, she would have to stick to the snarky, rude, 'I can stick up for myself' cover that she had adopted that morning at school. In front of her mother! Ah-may-zing!

"What?" she shook her head and followed her mother out of the door, it would just be better if her mother didn't know what had happened between her and Mr. Zabini – juniors – best friend.

The car left them at the end of the long driveway, her mother told the driver that she would call when she needed him to pick them up. She left her mother admiring the extravagant patio and walked towards the open door. There was a maid standing there waiting to take their jackets.

"Good evening." The girl – who looked barely older than Hermione herself – greeted them and waved her hand to motion her forwards into the wide foyer. There were pots with flowers, pictures of happy looking family members and a rather familiar looking blond haired man standing off to the side.

She eventually realised who he looked like. Or rather where his son got his features from. Draco Malfoy's father nodded in her direction and then walked closer to her. "You must be..." he trailed off, clearly not having a clue in the slightest who the crap she was.

"Hermione Granger," she smiled and noticed that he was slicking his hair back and rubbing his chin with one hand. "And you must be Mr. Malfoy!" his head snapped away from oogling one of the blond bimbo's she had passed on her way in and locked eyes with her.

"And how does a pretty young thing like you know who I am?" he asked, and that was at the exact same moment as _the _Draco Malfoy – in all his arsehole-ish glory – decided to make an appearance.

"Why are you talking to _her?" _he demanded, as he turned to glare at her.

"I had the _pleasure _of meeting you son earlier today." If Draco's father had caught her sarcasm, he didn't comment. Though, she could see Draco's jaw visibly tense.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you." She felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her out of Malfoy's reachable distance. _Blaise. _

"Blaise." Hermione spoke frostily, though Blaise didn't seem to realise or care.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you see that Miss. Granger's mother – of Granger's Limited – just walked in?" the senior Malfoy took one look at Hermione's mother and then hurried over to her. "Now, Draco..." He turned to his best mate. "If you can't be at least cordial, I will have to ask you to leave."

"Miss. Granger." Malfoy gave her a tight smile, "Who looks like a low end prostitute." He muttered as he stalked away.

Blaise turned her to face him, "If you tell anyone about this, then I will have to deny it – because I have to stick with Draco – but he's being a real dick to you."

"Thanks." She smiled and he took her hand.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you a drink, Ms. Granger?" He smiled and held her left hand in his and his right hand on her hip, as he walked her over to a drinks bar. "Vodka for the lady, and I'll have a beer." He waved her protests at the strong drink away, muttering that 'she could use it after Draco, and it was a Friday night' and he thrust the drink in to her hand.<p>

"Hello dear," Her mother's hand lifted the small shot glass from her daughters hand as she was about to pour the contents into her mouth, and Hermione watched her mother knock the drink back instead. "You know what happened last time, honey."

She was right. Hermione shouldn't have let that happen. Hadn't she already learnt that no boy has good intentions when it comes to handing a girl liquor and getting her drunk. "I'm sorry mother."

"Just watch what you are drinking dear."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her shoes. She could hear her mother's footsteps retreating, but she couldn't face looking up into Blaise's eyes and seeing the questions that he would, without doubt, want her to answer.

"Hermione," he spoke softly and moved his hand from where it rested on her hip, "I shouldn't have pushed that drink on you." She was shocked that he wasn't asking questions. "I'm sorry."

"What were you trying to do Blaise?" Malfoy had obviously seen the whole affair, "Get the virgin drunk and try to get her to sleep with you?" Draco took a step towards them, "I doubt she needs to be drunk, give her a hundred pounds and she'd be yours for a night."

"Say that again Malfoy!" she took a step towards him, "I dare you."

"Prostitute." He laughed, Blaise was standing there watching them, "Tramp, skank." He smirked, running a hand from her belly button up through the vally between her breasts and he came to rest at the tip of her chin, lifting her face and slanting it so her neck was exposed.

Her surprise, and outrage, at him having the audacity to touch her, made her quiver in fury. He misread this action and mused out loud, "Wow, you really are a slut."

"Get your hand off me." Her voice was low, even and calm. And that scared the shit out of Malfoy, even more than if she had shouted. Her hand looped into a belt loop on his trousers and she pulled him closer, obstructing the view of what she was about to do.

Her hand traced the line of his zip, her fingers exerting the smallest amount of pressure over the area. She felt his breathing rate increase and him twitch. "Now who's the whore?" She smirked as she tightened her grip painfully. He winced and started cursing.

He had walked right into that one. "Now, the next time you try to molest me, I will rip your balls from your body." She smiled, totally innocently, and then released him. He waited until she had walked away before he grasped for Blasie and collapsed onto the floor.

"Such a fucking bitch."

"You started it dude." Blaise – his so called best friend – turned his back and walked away from the guy pressing himself on to the cool tiles of the floor.

"Oh and Malfoy." He hadn't heard her come back, he was more focused on the burning sensation between his legs. She bent down so she could whisper, and as he looked up he caught an amazing view of her red, silk knickers. "Come one honey, smile for me." She used her thumb to pull one side of his mouth up into a smile. "You may want to get up, because our parents want to see us, and it just won't do to have you lying on the floor."

"Fuck you." He strained to get even that much out as he hoisted himself – with her assistance, though he would deny it if anyone asked – off the floor. But his rudeness just made her burst out laughing. "You are going to hell."

"As long as you aren't there." She helped him to stand and watched him loosen his tie. She pulled the tie apart and helped him redo it. She always had a habit of helping someone after she was a bitch to them.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked and she laughed.

"Don't think it is because I think you are a good person, because I still think you are a complete arsehole, but we going to see my mother together, me and you, and you look like you have been dragged through a bush – backwards – and I have been with you." His eyebrows rose in question, he didn't get what she was saying. "If you looked at us right now, objectively of course, what would you think we had been doing?"

"Oh."

"Yes, it looks like we just had a roll in the hay," she buttoned up his suit jacket to hide the rumpled shirt from when he had dropped to the ground, and pulled his tie tight. "And that just won't do. Fix your hair." She said tartly – returning to the bitch that she was a few minutes ago – and walking away.

"Hermione, dear." Her mother greeted her warmly. "Where's the Mr. Malfoy?"

"Present." Hermione turned to look at him, but he placed an arm around her waist and kept her facing forwards.

"Good." Draco's father appraised the two teenagers in front of him.

"Honey, I think we should go." Her mother was looking at her and Draco, a shocked/horrified expression flickering on her face before she expertly composed herself. "Now." She snarled and she turned to the senior Malfoy. "We will see you tomorrow to discuss the last few details."

"Night babe." Draco pressed his lips to Hermione's cheek and gave her a chaste kiss. Her mother looked as sick as she was feeling. Her mother turned and walked out of the hall and motioned for her daughter to follow.

Draco's father had disappeared with some girl who was only a few years older that Draco himself – no wonder he had some issues, his father made plays for young girls while his mother was in the same house! – and so her expression was free to morph into distaste and he allowed her to face him.

His appearance was even worse than before she had sorted him out. His tie hanging loose around his neck was the least of her problems. Hus shirt was un-tucked from his black dress trousers and half of the buttons were undone. His hair was all rumpled and his zipper was undone.

"Really?" Was all she could manage to hiss. "This is low even for you!"

"Honey,"

"You can't call me that!"

"Sexy!" _I just asked for that one!_ Hermione thought as she glared at him.

"Have you been an arse for your whole life?" Hermione glared at him, "Or is it just making an appearance for me?"

"Oh, you bring out the best in me!"

"Couldn't you just take a day off from being a jerk?"

"What would be the fun in that?" He took a step closer to her, and she mirrored him by taking a generous step back.

"If I ever tell you that you are nice, or cool..." She trailed off as she pulled him closer by his loosened tie and brushed her lips against his ear, making him shiver, "I'm lying!" she pushed him roughly away and turned to walk away.

"Babe, don't be like that!" He yelled after her, "I promised to pay!"

"All the money in the world couldn't buy an abominable shit like you, a night with me," she turned to look at the crowd who had assembled to watch their escapade.

"That wasn't what you were screaming twenty minutes ago." He smirked and all the heads in the crowd turned to see her reaction.

"Yeah, that's because I was screaming 'get the fuck off me!'" she smiled. "Or was it because I was screaming for more?"

"Clearly the latter."

"But," she laughed, "That only happened because he was about an inch big and lasted all of two minutes." she looked directly at him and smirked, "Blaise was so much bigger."

"Oh, you did it with my best friend."

She held a finger to her cheek, "Well, you were very unsatisfactory!"

"Don't you two bring me into this!" Blaise had rushed into the circle that the crowd had made; this was probably the most interesting thing that these people had seen in their whole lives. Instead of this being between a girl and her lover, there was now someone else. This was turning from a lovers spat, to more of a soap show storyline.

She was surprised people hadn't started to bring popcorn.

And enter Asotria Greengrass. No argument is complete without a jealous girlfriend – even if this girlfriend wouldn't get the hint that she wasn't wanted!

"You did what?" _And enter Astoria's brain...oh wait, that would never happen, she doesn't have one!_ Hermione laughed in her head at her thoughts.

She heard Draco laughing; maybe she had said that out loud. Well, she hadn't said anything that wasn't true. "Honey," she turned to Astoria, "Just because your boyfriend can't keep it inside his pants, doesn't mean it is my fault!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"Don't hate me because I'm sexy and everyone wants me, dear," Hermione laughed, "Hate me because your boyfriend wants me more than he wants you."

And with that she left the room. Everyone watched her go without saying anything. That was until Astoria opened her mouth, "What was she talking about?"

Hermione was thankful that her mother was already in the car before her and Malfoy had started their argument. She was going to have to see him tomorrow too, and she was going to have to explain Malfoy's look to her mother.

"I thought we were done with you looking and acting like a tramp?" Her mother hadn't even waited for the door to shut before turning on her daughter.

"I didn't do anything!" she ignored the comment from her mother; she knew that she deserved it. She shouldn't have even got herself near that situation. Her mother had been through so much for her, she deserved a better daughter.

"You two just looked like you rolled in from bed!"

"Where was the bed mother?" Hermione was growing angry; her mother should listen to her if she told her that she hadn't been doing anything. "Unless we rolled around on the dining room table with people watching, where do you think we went?"

"I'm sorry..." Her mother looked defeated. There was too much circling through her head. She had seen the boy and had jumped to conclusions. She had to keep reminding herself that not all guys were like Caleb. "I shouldn't have thought so lowly of you."

"No, I'm sorry." Hermione looked at her mother, "I'm turning back into my old self...I'm becoming a skank again!"

"No...no, honey...no you're not." Her mother moved closer to her daughter and put an arm around her. "You don't have to worry anymore. He can't get you now."

"What if I never find a good guy?" Hermione felt tears. She hated being so weak. "What if all the guy I like are like _him?" _she swiped away the tears with a free hand.

"You just have to remember that there are good guys out there, you just have to keep looking." Her mother sighed. Lord knows that she had never found one of these so-called good guys.

"There is something else I have to tell you..." She had better tell her mother about their very public argument before someone else told her. "Well, I was angry at Malfoy for doing what he did, and making you upset..."

"What did you do?"

"We may have gotten a little loud, sexual innuendoes were flying, people were listening."

"So you basically told everyone that you slept around?" Hermione felt her mother was being way too calm. "I may have been in the same situation a few times."

"You?"

"Don't act so surprised!" Her mother glared. "I was feisty in my day!"

"Sure." They both laughed as they got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what did you think? Please review and tell me. I will try to update as soon as I can :)! <strong>

**Kate xx**

**P.S Please REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I hope that you like this chapter. That you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it makes me so happy to see what you guys think. **

**Chapter 3...**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning and slammed her head back down on to her pillow. Memories at what she had confessed to doing last night had just resurfaced and she sighed. "Now this is just dandy!"<p>

"What is?"

Hermione screamed, "AHHH!" she fell out of bed as her heart began to beat in overdrive and she struggled to breath.

"You really are fascinating to watch sleep," The blond haired arsehole sat on her chair watching her. Suddenly, her anger evaporated to be replaced with embarrassment as she realised that she was wearing a miniature silk nightdress and as she looked down to follow Draco's gaze, her face turned a violent maroon. Heat kissed her hair line as she tried to shove her right breast back into the nightdress without being violently sick from embarrassment.

"Especially when you are screaming my name!"

"I was not..." she looked at him, "GET OUT!" she screamed as she suddenly realised that he had barged into her room without her permission, and had _watched her sleep! _"Just because we told everyone we slept together, doesn't mean I would ever actually do it!" she smirked, "Apparently, you have really unsatisfactory, un-pleasuring assets."

"That came from a hostile bitch," he laughed, "You shouldn't listen to rumours," he walked to the door, "Because, 'apparently' you are an uncontrollable skank slash prostitute."

"Ugh!"

"Sexually frustrated again?" He laughed before he turned his back on her, "As much as I would like to see that particular body part again – I could do without seeing your face though – you need to be ready for lunch in ten minutes."

"Is that why you dragged your fat arse up here?" Hermione jumped off the floor and pulled one of her bed sheets around herself.

Draco ran his eyes up her covered body, remembering what he had seen not five minutes ago. "Slut."

"Looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit all of the branches on the way down!" Hermione screamed back, cursing herself as that was the only insult she could think of, and even she realised it was bad!

Draco smirked at her, "Looks like someone had a bowl of bitch flakes this morning!" _ok, I take it back. _Hermione thought as she stifled a giggle, _his insult is far worse than mine. _

Draco walked back into the room, stepping closer to her and standing on the trailing edges of the sheet so that even if she wanted to step bahck, se wouldn't be able to. "You are not so good at saying things in your head, you know?" Her muttered into her ear and then nibbled on her lobe.

"And you are not very good at convincing a girl to sleep with you, but I am not complaining!"

"You will be, when you realise how much fun you could have been having with me." Draco grabbed onto her hips and then pushed her away so that she fell onto the bed, her hair splayed out around her head and her body open welcomingly.

"Really?"

Hermione couldn't help thinking that his actions were rather odd. Yesterday morning, he couldn't stand her. She still couldn't stand him, but it looked like he was steadily changing his mind.

"Malfoy?" She asked as she felt his hand trailing up her thigh and getting closer to her knickers line. She moaned involuntarily as his hand slipped under the material.

"Yes?" his eyes were a lust filled grey and they looked down at her. The presence of his weight on her brought her back to reality. It was hard to fight the feelings that his hand – which was currently circling around _that _area – were stirring up within her, but she just had to make sure that she stopped whatever this was, right now.

"Stop!" she tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy. "Malfoy!" she gasped, whatever he was doing was sending her body through a tidal wave of emotions – pleasure, contentedness, anger (she hadn't wanted him to do this to her, but now that he was she found herself itching for more) and annoyance that he wouldn't listen to her.

"Malfoy, get off her!" Blaise was suddenly at the doorway to his room.

"Seriously! What are you guys doing here?" Hermione was the first to break the awkward silence in the room that had followed Baise's arrival. Draco's hand was still had his hand down her knickers and he was still lying on her. "Malfoy?" his hand withdrew from her knickers and caressed the smooth skin that he had revealed when he pushed up her night dress.

"You were just so tempting." He found himself biting down the skin of her stomach and then he looked up, making sure to make eye contact with Blaise. Hermione couldn't stand it, the pain of his teeth that oddly caused a wave of pleasure made her moan and wrap her legs around his upper body. He kissed over the spot where he had just marked her and then flicked his gaze to her eyes.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked from the doorway. She had completely forgotten that he was there. "You need to get dressed." He looked pointedly at Malfoy and then grabbed on to his arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Malfoy looked at Blaise and then smacked him upside the head.<p>

"I thought you couldn't stand her?" Blaise asked, putting a hand onto his friends shoulder and stopping them in one of the long corridors that led to where their parents were waiting. It was probably best to have this conversation where no adults could hear them.

"I can't." Malfoy replied, shrugging his shoulders and loosening the tie he wore around his neck, he watched as Blaise appraised his answer.

Blaise looked like he was about to slap him, "Then why the hell are you toying with her?"

"Dude, it's for a good reason!" Blaise was about to ask what this reason was when Draco opened his mouth again, "I made a bet with someone that if I could get her to lose her virginity to me than they would give me a thousand quid!"

"You don't need the money, so why are you doing this?" Blaise looked shocked; he could never imagine his friend to be such a cold hearted git.

"To get back at her for showing me up," He laughed, "It's about time that she learns who I am, and what I can do."

"You sound like a twat!" Blaise started to walk away, "I thought that you were better than this!"

"I'm better than her and she needs to learn that!"

* * *

><p>Hermione sunk to the floor. She had heard all of what they had said. So that performance this morning was to win a bloody bet! She was starting to feel like that could get along! Hell, she had let him turn her on. Luckily Blaise had walked in before Malfoy had gotten his hand any further into her knickers, or he would have felt just had wet he had made her.<p>

The first guy who had ever gotten his hand down there was just using her to win a bet! Well, he was actually just trying her put her in her place. Wherever that was!

She knew where his place was. In hell with the rest of the guys who take advantage of innocent girls.

She would make him wish that he had never crossed her path, and she would die before she let him sleep with her. It was funny how different a person's tune could change in ten minutes.

She pushed herself up from the floor. She hadn't even realised that she had slid down the wall until her bum crashed painfully into the carpet. She was going to make him pay for ever trying to get the better of her.

He was going to wish that he had never been born.

He watched her walk down the stairs, she was smiling. He hated to think of the way he was going to have to touch her. He felt repulsed by the idea of ever being with her in that way.

_She clearly wasn't repulsed by the idea_! He smiled to himself as he remembered her reaction, the way she moaned and hissed, how wet she was – she thought he couldn't tell, but he had had enough experience with girls to know exactly what they were thinking by the way they reacted.

Every moment he was touching her, he was thinking of someone else. Anyone else, it was the only way that he could get over the idea of how awful taking her would be.

She smiled and sashayed over to him. "Hey." She said, he assumed she was talking to him, but she pushed past him and wrapped her hand around Blaise's forearm. _This was not what she was supposed to do! _Draco thought as he watched his cash prize making gooey eyes at his best friend. _Not after what I just made her feel. _He should have been the one who she had her hands on.

He would have hated every touch, but at least he would know that he was closer to winning the money and putting the bitch in her place.

"Blaise?" she cocked her head, motioning towards the dining room where his and Blaise's fathers were waiting and her mother was dishing out food.

Draco watched as his best friend walked past him, holding onto Hermione. Blaise knew what he was trying to do, and he was spoiling the plan that Draco had expertly constructed – ok, maybe it was more of a one sentence plan. Get the granger girl to sleep with him. That was his plan, and it had never failed him before.

Clearly he had to re-write the plan. He thought this would be an open and shut case. Obviously not. Hermione was not other girls, she wasn't throwing herself at him. Even though the thought that he might be losing his touch crossed Draco's mind, he just laughed it off.

_Me losing my touch, _he laughed as he thought it, _never in a million years would that happen. _

With this comforting thought, he followed after the bushy haired girl and his friend. They were just getting ready to sit at the table when Draco walked in. Draco nudged Blaise out of the way, giving him a pointed look which just screamed 'back OFF!' and then proceeded to pull out Hermione's chair.

Instead of taking the seat Hermione walked past it to the next one and promptly sat down before Draco could move towards it. "Thanks mate." Blaise took the seat that Draco had pulled out, "you really didn't have too!" Blaise winked jokingly at him and made a kissy face.

Draco was about to curse him, when Hermione started laughing and he remembered where he was. He was in front of his parents. He couldn't hurt Blaise without having a good telling off by one of the three adults present. He would have to wait until they were alone.

Draco was fuming the whole way through the meal, he could hardly look at Hermione – who was still pissing him off, just by being there (even though it was _her _house) – and he was becoming increasingly frustrated with the fact that she seemed way more interested in Blaise that she was in him.

"Do you need _anything_ Blaise?" Hermione asked, for what seemed like the four thousandth time, and Draco couldn't help thinking that they both needed a good slap across the face – he actually had to sit on his hands to stop himself from shoving Hermione's face into her plate.

"Actually I could use the bathroom." Blaise responded and Hermione jumped up to escort him.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the door of the dining room, "I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks." They walked out of the room; there was a comfortable silence between them until Hermione spun round.

Her lips found their way on to his as he smashed himself to her body; suddenly he was pushing her against the wall and trapping her there.

Hermione moaned as he licked her bottom lip and she granted him entrance. She had to keep reminding herself that she was doing this for a reason, but she had a hard time keeping a straight train of thought while he was moving against her like that.

Draco was fuming. He watched as his best friend was basically in the process of taking Granger right there against the wall.

"What was that for?" Blaise asked as she pulled away from him.

"You see this morning, when Draco was doing _that_ to me..." she tailed off, knowing both Blaise and Draco - who she knew was listening - would get what she was referring too. "I was wishing it was _you_." She heard as Draco took in a breath. She knew he was there. She had said what she had to bait him.

Phase one of her plan was in motion.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**Kate xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's the next chapter, I hope that you guys like it and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaise?" Hermione turned to look at him. He had stopped stroking her sides as soon as Draco had walked into the room and said his name in a 'you better come with me, if you know what is good for you' tone.<p>

"Draco." Blaise acknowledged him, Draco had stormed moodily from the house after he had witnessed Hermione and Blaise together. He hadn't listened to his father's harsh warnings as he bolted from the door, but he was back now.

He looked over to the couch, he knew Hermione was appraising him from the corner of her eye, but what he didn't know was what she was getting out of being with Blaise.

Draco felt betrayed, sure. He was annoyed, definitely. But most of all, Draco was pissed. And a pissed Draco was good for nobody, especially not his former best friend.

"A word." Draco was walking out of the room before Blaise could even reply. Hermione lifted herself away from Blaise and let him up from underneath her. Hermione knew what they were going to discuss, but she couldn't help listening in anyway.

"You arse!" Draco was surprised at his choice of adjective. There was an array of other – stronger – words that he could have used, but 'arse' was the only word that was ready on his lips. Draco could have kicked himself. If he was trying to act tough, 'arse' was definitely not the way to go about it.

"Oh, I hope that you don't hurt my feelings too much with your foul mouth!" Blaise joked and then they both burst out into laughter.

But, Draco was nowhere near forgetting what Blaise had done to deserve his anger in the first place. "Bloody foul git, then!" Draco pushed a finger into Blaise's chest. "Does that work better for you, because I know what doesn't work well for me..." Draco shoved him back with a hand to the chest. "You pushing up on the girl that I said was my target!"

"You know what," Blaise was pushing Draco back. If there was an actual, physical fight, they would be pretty evenly matched. "I might actually like this girl, so can't I just have one... Or do you have to get them all? Even if all you want to do is screw with them."

"You can have Astoria if you want, but Granger is mine." Draco looked back towards the room that contained a feisty brunette who was almost about to punch the wall out of frustration. _Who does he think he is, claiming me! _Hermione thought, but then she realised she was missing the rest of the conversation and she turned back in.

Blaise shook his head, "Nah man." He started to walk back to the closed door, "I'm calling the shots now, dick head." Blaise had to admit that it felt good to tell Draco to sod off for once.

Hermione sprinted back to the sofa as she heard the door open. "He just needed my help on a problem with Astoria." Blaise lied easily as he folded himself back on to the sofa. Hermione watched as Draco walked in and sat himself on a high backed chair, distancing himself from them.

Hermione smirked and pulled Blaise down so his head was lying on her lap. "Girlfriend issues," Malfoy explained as he glared in their direction.

"One of many issues." Hermione muttered and Blaise laughed, the sound reverberated through Hermione, it was a feeling that warmed her up. It felt nice. Blaise was a truly decent guy, the other guy – a blond haired twat – was not so much of a good guy and was more of your average 'I'll screw you over and laugh about it' kind of person.

Hermione couldn't believe that she had almost fallen for it, she had been mentally slapping herself ever since she heard his real intentions.

Draco found himself watching them, curled up on the sofa, her hands in his hair. That should be him; he was supposed to be the one who got to screw her over. Instead, Blaise was just going to screw her – and would probably tell him how great she was.

He knew that he should let Blaise have one girl. He deserved at least one decent girl. _Not Granger! _Of all the times that Blaise could screw him over, he decided that _now _would be the perfect time.

Well, Draco could only assume that this was karma coming back to slap him across the face in the worst way possible. Lord knows he had done a lot of bad things. He deserved to have his best friend and enemy going at it. _NO! _Draco practically screamed in his head, _No, I will win...I always win. _

"Draco!" The elder Malfoy screamed through the corridors for his son. "We are ready to go!"

"Blaise." The yell for the other teenage boy came almost simultaneously to that for Draco.

"I have to go, _cara." _Blaise smiled his Italian heritage showing through his choice of pet names for her. Hermione suddenly felt the full heaviness of guilt that she was going to have to carry around. He was getting too attached to a girl who didn't feel the same.

"Bye." Draco didn't even acknowledge her as he made his way past Blaise and to the front door of the house. "I'll see you soon."

Hermione sunk to the sofa after he had left. Blaise had tried to kiss her, but she had turned her head at the last minute and let his lips touch her cheek instead. Maybe she shouldn't get back at Draco this way. Maybe she needed a different tactic. A tactic that didn't hurt the sweetest boy she had ever met.

Maybe Blaise would get over it quickly. He was friends with Malfoy, so Malfoy's harsh attitude to girls must have rubbed off to some extent.

_Well, what good plan didn't have casualties? None. _Hermione thought, _come on, you can't lie to yourself. You know this is wrong! _

Hermione stood up and walked to her room. She tried to fall asleep, but her guilt just floated around and around in her head.

* * *

><p>Monday morning she pulled her car into the lot, she would go back to being super nonchalant. Blaise didn't deserve to be played like she was being played. Draco deserved everything that was coming to him, but Blaise had nothing coming for him.<p>

"Hey sexy." Draco. She groaned and continued walking into school.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she could hardly stand to look at him, but she had a new plan. He had to fall in love with her, and then she would crush him.

"You." He gripped one of her hips and thrust her into a wall. "Right here, right now."

"Not even in your dirtiest, wildest dreams would that happen." she smirked, "because that is just wishful thinking."

"You know, I die a little inside every time you turn me down." He made a hurt expression fall through his features.

She laughed, the feeling of her body pushing against him as she laughed made him push her further towards the wall, "Maybe all the shitty bits of you will die than," she smirked a smirk that even Draco had to admit, could rival his own, "And then I will let the nice Draco take me up against the wall in a school corridor."

"Deal."

She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently, "I'm not something to be won, Malfoy." She felt utterly repulsed at being so close to him. "Get that out of your head before I smash it out."

"Babe," her eyebrows rose a notch, "No one can resist me."

"You have just met someone who can, Mr. Malfoy." She walked past him, and he watched her sway down the hall. He would have to go and disinfect everywhere she touched now. Too bad his brain couldn't be wrung out.

He sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Save it Nott." He had already seen his mate opening his mouth to poke fun at his failure.

* * *

><p>FLASH BACK!<p>

_Nott had smiled at him, his hand drumming a tune on the table as he watched 'little-miss-perfect' Granger taking avid notes. "I bet you won't be able to get her into your bed."_

_Draco had laughed, smirking at each of the four guys listening to Nott speak in turn. "What's on the table Nott?" _

"_You get to humiliate her, and we'll give you £250 each." They had obviously already decided on the terms of the bet. _

_Draco couldn't believe that it was that simple. "What's the catch?" _

"_She has to be in love with you, and tell you in front of someone else that she has fallen for you."_

Well, _Draco thought, _where was the fun when you knew you would win?

* * *

><p>He smirked; he had been so convinced that it would be easy. That he would be able to congratulate himself on a job well done in under a week and be on his way – with a girl dying from a broken heart lying on the pavement behind him. He wouldn't care, because that was who he was.<p>

But he was finding himself getting more and more agitated with every moment he spent in her company.

It was like she knew exactly what buttons to press to get him all riled up.

No girl – EVER! – treated him like this. Hermione had to have a screw loose not to fall for him, he was hot! He knew it was conceited to think that if himself...but who gave a shit. He could be conceited all he wanted.

Nott smiled and slapped his mate on the backside of his blond head. "Mate, you've got a month left." Draco Malfoy was going to kill Theodor Nott before the month was up. He was sure that people would be seeing him in the paper under JAILED FOR MURDER pretty soon.

Who did Nott think he was to slap him? Draco knew he was a prat, but thick and with a death wish, he thought Theo knew better than to punch him when he was down.

* * *

><p>Hermione had been smiling all day. There was nothing better that pissing off someone you didn't like.<p>

That was until she was pushed into a wall, hands on her backside and hot breath tickling her ear. She was about to kick the person in front of her where it hurts, but then she recognised the smell.

"So hostile, babe?" Draco.

Hermione laughed, "Only to people I can't stand." She wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him down closer. "You need to try harder to get me," she smirked. "I don't fall for a quicky in the broom closet Malfoy."

"You could definitely stand me two mornings ago." He smiled, as if thinking back to it made him happy. "You even let Blaise watch."

"That's because I wanted his hands down my knickers not yours." She laughed at him and then pushed him away. Her hand put pressure on the spot between his legs and she felt him jerk before he let out a barely audible groan. He certainly didn't look as small as she had made him out to be. "Sweety, I'd fix that for you, but I have places to be..." she started to move away for him, "And I don't really want to."

"Get back here!" he called after her, "You started it,"

"Actually you did," she laughed, "You rudely pushed me into a wall..." she turned away from him and pushed sunglasses into place on her head before calling back over her shoulder to him, "Have fun, Mr. Malfoy." He slammed his foot into the wall.

The only success he had made was pissing himself off...and he could really do without that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you guys are liking the story. I love to hear what you guys think, so please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. i hope you like this chapter. i rushed to get it finished because your reviews made me feel so happy so i thought i would write some more to get you guys another chapter up. :)**

* * *

><p>"Honey," her mother smiled as she walked through the door. "I have a business meeting tonight with the Malfoy's." Her daughter grunted as the only response she would give and then turned to the door and made to exit. But her mother stopped her in her tracks. "It's going to go on quite late, and since it's not going to be at the Malfoy Estate, I can't bring you with me."<p>

Hermione sighed, "Mum," she smiled to reassure her mum that she was being honest as she said the next statement, "I'll be fine on my own."

"No." That was it, her mother's tone – and hard eyes – made it clear that there was going to be no negotiation on the matter. "Draco offered to come and stay with you until I get back."

"WHAT?" Hermione had spat out the sip of water that she had just put into her mouth, and then turned her glaring gaze on her mother.

"But I told him," her mother continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter. Hermione was sure she was going to hear that her mother had rejected his offer and that she had got her a babysitter – anything was better than Draco flipping Malfoy! – But, then her mother continued. "That it was too late for him to go home, so I said he could stay the night."

"Aren't you worried that he might try to take advantage of me?" her mother winced as she remembered some past events. There were lots to choose from that could cause her mother's expression to falter like that.

"Draco is not Caleb." Hermione knew that she shouldn't have brought that up, her mother wouldn't stop worrying all night now.

Hermione knew that even thought Draco was a DICK with a capital D – and an I and a C and a K! – He would not physically hurt her. "No, he's not."

"Be good." Her mother walked to the door, "He'll be here soon."

"What should I do for dinner?" She looked at her mother with wide eyes.

Her mother laughed, "The fridge is stocked," she looked at her daughter with a 'duh!' kind of expression, "I'm sure you'll think of something." Her mother pulled the front door open, "No take out!"

"UGH!" was the only goodbye her mother received from her daughter as she walked out of the house and got into one of the many cars in the driveway.

The front door opened not ten seconds later and Hermione sighed. "Let the night of torture begin." She smiled. She wasn't sure yet whether she would be the one getting tortured, or dishing it out...but it was probably going to be painful all the same.

* * *

><p>"Hey sexy." Draco smirked as he walked into the room. "What's up?"<p>

"I'm actually trying to think of the most painful thing I could do to you right now," she smiled and then turned her back on him, "And...I am trying to think of something to eat for dinner."

"Well, I'm planning on eating out some part of you..." he trailed off as she slapped him, her face contorted into a freaked out expression and he held his hands up in surrender. "Joking."

"No you weren't," she pretended to throw up onto the floor. "Moving on..."

Draco walked up behind her, leaning in way too close for comfort and whispering in to her ear he said, "I'll help you cook."

She gave an involuntary shiver, his hands grabbing onto the loophole in the front of her jeans and pulling her backwards against him. "Is that safe?"

"Safer than this is." He muttered biting on her earlobe and sending her emotions into a scary cascade of female hormones. She wanted him. Here. Now.

But that wouldn't be a good idea. She forced herself to remember what he was planning to do. _Yeah, but you would have to say you loved him for him to win..._she tried to convince herself that letting him please her for one night would be alright, when suddenly he moved away.

"I like tacos." He grabbed the biggest knife out of the holder and gripped it in his hand. "What do you think?" she smiled and let him get to work. He was like a hurricane. Moving around the kitchen and leaving a mess for her to clean up in his wake.

"Next time you offer to cook," she laughed as she scooped up some rubbish off the counter and put it into the bin, "Remind me of the mess that you make!"

"Honey, I'm not perfect."

"Honey," she joked as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in close, as if she was going to tell him a secret, "You are far from perfect, barely even mediocre." She giggled and the pushed him away.

He pouted in a way that he thought made him look adorable, and it probably would if the girl in front of him wasn't reminding herself every few seconds that he was trying to con her.

He touched his heart, "I thought we had something, babe."

She smirked as she cleared some more of his mess off the counter and into the bin. "Darling, when you stop calling me babe, you might have a chance of something with me."

"I think I already have a chance." Before she could move out of his way – she was going for a 'less is more, make his chase you' method, that didn't really seem to be having the effect she thought it would – he grabbed onto her waist and hoisted her around his waist.

Her legs locked around him and she sighed as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She could feel him moving but she couldn't tell where he was going.

She realised that they had successfully made it to her room as he threw her down onto the bed and pushed himself on top of her.

_No! No! No! _Her brain was screaming at her to remember why she shouldn't do this, but the other half – namely the bottom half – of her was persuading her that this was going to feel great and she really wanted it. _He's using you! _

_Shut up! _She eventually silenced the voice telling her that this was a bad idea, and raised her pelvis to let him slip her jeans down. There was a lot more clothes to remove than when he had last tried to do this, and waiting for her to wriggle off her jeans was super frustrating. Eventually he just ripped them off her and threw them behind him.

There was a part of him that was screaming that she didn't deserve to be used like this. The Draco Malfoy that he wanted to be would never do something like this. But he was silencing the best part of himself, burying it deep down until it was barely a whisper and then he smirked as he pulled his own jeans off.

He thought that she was going to be harder to get than this. Maybe she wanted to be used by him. Yeah, that was what he was going to tell himself. She wanted him to take her under these conditions.

Her hand wrapped around him. He moaned. She definitely wanted this.

He moved her hand off of him; he wanted to get to her first. He pulled down her kickers and watched as she squirmed under his gaze. He may hate her, but he was still a guy. His fingers dipped into her, "Oh." Her eyes rolled back and she opened her mouth. He felt himself moving towards her and soon his lips were on hers once more.

_Dude! _He thought as he felt his heart racing beneath his shirt. _You're not supposed to be enjoying this!_

The moment he touched her she could feel herself relax even thought her emotions were being built up to a peak. When he touched her, she knew that there was no going back. She couldn't change her mind now. She could stop worrying about the consequences of what she was doing, and she could just let it happen.

She bit her lip between her teeth as he pulled his mouth away from hers and moved his head to in between her legs.

She could feel it coming. Anticipation of what it would feel like to have his lips on her there turned her on even more. She breathed deeply; it wouldn't do for him to know how much she was enjoying the feel of his fingers inside her. He was waiting though she wasn't sure what for.

_Pull yourself together dude! _His mouth was an inch away from her, but he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt her in this way. _This is the whole point! _He commanded himself to move forwards, just as his lips were about to touch her, he suddenly had to pull away.

_What the frick was that bloody ringing? _His fingers were still inside her when he smelt it, the burning. She was still pumped up so high and waiting for him to finish her off, that she hadn't smelt it. She hadn't heard the ringing. In fact, she had started bucking her hips into his hand trying to convince him to move.

"The tacos." He finally remembered that they were in the oven. He pulled his hand out of her and wiped it on the bed sheet. She growled in frustration and pulled him back towards her, trying to get him in the mood for what she so desperately wanted to finish.

"Leave them." She pulled him back towards her, crushing her lips on to his and moving his hand in between her legs once more. But he didn't move it; in fact he pulled it away from her.

"The house could burn down and you wouldn't even care!" he pushed her down onto the bed and marched out of the room.

He watched her laying there, a hurt expression on her face. Well, it was either hurt of anger, and for his mental health he hoped it was the first one. He tried to rationalise with himself. He was only doing this to hurt her. He felt nothing more towards her. There was no way that he was ever going to feel anything for the bitch.

He pulled the tray of burnt taco shells out of the oven and shoved them into the sink, dousing them in water. He put his hands under the tap and splashed water onto his face trying to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat there. What was she doing? She was going to let him have sex with her, and for what? So that she could try and make him love her so she could shove it up his ass that she hated him.<p>

The plan was to make herself hard to get, not get him to pleasure her. She slammed herself back down on to the bed before realising that she should probably go out there.

_Not yet. _She thought, _I can't deal with him yet. _She stalked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. First she was going to wash off every trace of him that she had on her body. Then she was going to pull herself together and watch him fall apart in front of her.

The weird thing was that she wasn't feeling anything other than sick to her stomach. She didn't feel any attachment to him. In all honesty, she felt like she was numb. Like she had just watched herself do that and hadn't actually experienced it.

She pulled herself out of the shower; it was hard when she had the promise of one Draco Malfoy waiting for her. She pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt and walked out into the hallway. She could hear him thumping around the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The only reason that Draco Malfoy hadn't already packed up and left was the fact that he had promised his father and her mother that he would look after Hermione. His father didn't care about her, but he needed to make sure that her mother came tonight. Her mother had to sign the papers otherwise the deal wouldn't go through.<p>

His father thought that he was going to have to bribe his son into looking after the young Granger girl, but there was no bribery needed. All he had to do was mention the name and Draco had agreed and was in his car before his father had even finished the question.

Now, Draco Malfoy was wishing that he had turned down his father's offer. He wished he had never come. He wished he had never seen her push her hips into his hands, push her chest into his, or felt her kiss his lips with a passion that he had never felt before. He wanted to take her against the table right now, and she wasn't even wearing anything provocative.

Only girls were supposed to get this attached after sex! _You haven't even had sex with her yet, you moron! _He found his inner self shouting at him. He was going crazy.

"I guess dinners ruined then?" she asked.

"Guess so," he managed to mummer out, he couldn't even look at her. He wanted to scream himself into oblivion. Maybe then he could stop seeing the images of Granger clutching the bed sheets as she moaned out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so what did you think? please review, i want to see what you guys thought and if you liked it or not. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, I thought this one had gone up, but then I realised that it hadn't when I went to put up the next one. :)**

* * *

><p>"We could just order takeout," he finally squeezed out. She looked totally unaffected, while he was aching for her – just a few tears from officially crying over the situation that he was in.<p>

"My mum said no takeout." She smiled and then walked to the fridge.

He smirked, trying – in vein – to return to normal. His breathing was still a little erratic, but he was able to talk in the same cocky way that he usually would. "Then, I'll take you out." He walked over to her and grabbed her waist.

Her breath didn't even hitch. _Was I that bad? _He was even starting to doubt his abilities, _nah, that can't be it. _He pulled her jogging bottoms down until they rested under her arse. He slapped it gently after spinning her around, "Go put on something presentable."

"It's a pity you can't change your face." She smiled, "I'd rather not be seen out with that." She slapped his cheek and pulled her trousers back up so they rested on her hips. Then she turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom. There was a deafening _bang! _of the door – which basically just screamed 'you are not wanted in here' – and Draco shoved his head back under the stream of water coming from the tap, mentally screaming '_snap out of it'_ while he was doing so.

Hermione was trying a different tactic back in her own room. _Ok, calm down, _she tried to reassure herself that this was a normal situation that any/ every teenage girl finds herself in.

_I mean, _she looked at her reflection in the mirror, _how life can be complete without a twisted story of a lying guy _fake _dating a girl who knows he's lying and is lying back, I don't know! _She laughed at herself as swiped on a layer of lip gloss.

She would be crazy before she fell in love with a sadistic bastard like Draco Malfoy. She was going to go out, have a laugh – at his expense – spend his money and then, when the knife was got and stuck in his heart, she would twist it and then pull it out. Leaving him bleeding on the pavement – and gracefully climb over him because she would do all of this and make sure that she still had all the pride she had before this happened still intact. She would win. And what made it even better, was that he would never see it coming.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she walked out in to the kitchen where Draco was waiting. She was lacing up her converse before he even managed to successfully fight back the blush that had slapped itself on to his face. She walked over to the window and pulled it shut as she suddenly started to feel the full force of the cold, damp air that was shivering its way into the room, and the crack of the frame slotting back into place was enough to wake the 'dead to the world' Draco form his place on the counter.

"Hermione?" he asked and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Are you ready?" she didn't answer, thinking that grabbing the keys and stalking out of the front door was enough to signal that she was, in fact, not posing with a coat on for him but ready to leave. "Ok, dumb questions." He murmured before he joined Hermione, standing in the courtyard and trying to figure out what she was waiting for.

He was going to ask her what she was waiting for, but he quickly remembered that she was – albeit within reason – not really speaking to him. He marched towards the swankiest looking car in the yard but she shook her head and motioned to a black jeep. He couldn't see why she didn't want to take the cool, stylish sports car. Hermione didn't know why she always stopped on the porch steps as if she was actually considering taking the other car.

She always knew she was going to climb – extremely ungracefully (as she was just demonstrating to Draco) – into the jeep, but she always paused. She knew she would never trust that 'I'm sorry I can't be there, but I don't really want to be there...gift' as she had recently began dubbing it, just like she would never trust her father again. And even thought she couldn't blame Draco for seeking out the most upmarket car there (_heavens knows he just can't be seen in a car that cost less than £600,000!) _she took it as the long expected symbol that he was in the same league as the car... untrustworthy and the biggest slap in the face she could ask for.

Honking the horn a few times to stop the monstrosity of the boy in her courtyard staring outrageously at the atrocity that was her car, she slammed shut her door and revved the engine.

He had a whole five seconds to get in the car, before she started backing out of the courtyard. "What's wrong with that car?" _seriously! Boys and their cars! _

"I'm in the process of arranging for someone to come and pick it up." Hermione's words were emotionless; he thought she was acting like a card board cut-out of the girl he had seen trembling beneath him not twenty minutes ago.

"Something wrong with the engine?" he asked as he fiddled with the controls on the dash, the radio suddenly started blaring and she winced before he brought it back down to a manageable volume. "I can take a look if you want."

"You will do no such thing." She was suddenly defensive; trying to hint that he was testing shark infested waters that he really didn't want to enter. It was like he was getting closer and closer to unlocking her. In her head, it was like the car was there ready to tell him every weakness she had if he so much as put a finger tip on it.

She had to remember that he was to be kept on the outside. He had no place being in her life. He had no place sticking his nose into her problems and her car. And she had no business in letting him. She had nothing to gain from ever letting him in. He would take everything that she had if he could, and he would smile and laugh while he was doing it.

She finally managed to sputter out her next sentence, "There is nothing wrong with the engine."

"So why don't you drive it?"

"Because I don't want too." She wasn't looking at him, so she couldn't see the look on his face as she said those words. It was like he wanted her to trust him. If she was looking at him, he would have been able to pass off his reaction to her sadness as a way to win the bet. But he was feeling empathetic to her back? He couldn't pass that off as not caring even if no one saw. He would know. He would know that for some reason, unbeknownst to him – or anyone – he had just felt something for the girl who was still trying to murder the windscreen with her eyes.

"Maybe you should expand so I have a chance to understand your madness?"

Her face contorted. It was like she was trying to play Medusa in her own twisted version of a Greek mythology production. "So now I'm mad?" she looked like she was trying to turn everything she looked at to stone with her eyes – well, she was still avoiding his gaze, so the small part he could see anyway. Her hair had taken on a life of its own; he would swear that it moved all by itself... And it was scary.

He protested with a straight face, though what he really wanted to do was laugh. "I didn't say that." However, what he really wanted to ask her was if it was coming round to her time of the month or if the stick up her ass was shoved up too far. But, like the good boy he was pretending to be, he kept his mouth well and truly clear of any insulting material – which left him with nothing further to say.

"But you meant it," she was about to spit out that she knew what he was up to. Then she reminded herself that her way would be more fun.

He turned defensive. "No I didn't!" his tail feathers had been well and truly ruffled and he was done keeping his mouth shut.

"Don't lie to me." _Oh hunny, if you just knew what I was lying to you about. _He thought to himself as he watched her hair move from the category of 'crazy looking' to 'downright freakish', and she tried to flatten it back down as they were stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"Ok, I meant it." He looked at her, if she was surprised that he just admitted it, she didn't show it.

And you could definitely tell that her reaction shocked him to his core. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" her eyes were like pebbles of ice that could freeze hell over, and her voice was just as chilling. "I was starting to think that you had less balls then I gave you credit for."

She had pulled the car into the parking lot and had pushed open her door as she was speaking. Draco appeared on her side of the car before she could even slam the car door, "Don't push me, Granger." The way he reverted to her surname made the whole dynamic of the conversation seem more playful and comfortable. Or maybe that was the way that he was hovering over her, smirk tacked into place – as per usual – and he was leaning closer with every short gasp of air she took.

Soon enough his lips where ghosting the shape of her mouth and she was yearning for him to touch her. T_ease him! _She reminded herself, so as he was about to bring his lips the last few millimetres to meet hers, she pulled away. "I'm still _mad." _She laughed at her own little joke – even though it wasn't very funny – and then pushed his arm out of the way. "And you are obviously mad if you think I am about to kiss you after that."

Well, dinner was...interesting? Ok, truthfully it was halfway between disastrous and horrific. Can that be called interesting?

"_I'll have the steak, medium rare...and she'll have the same." Hermione stared at him, it didn't matter that that was exactly what she was going to order, she still couldn't believe that he was ready to have her shove his drink in his face because he dared to act like he knew her. he had _known _her for a total of a week and he thought that he could order for her? _

_The expression 'chew your nose off to spite your face' was exactly what Hermione was going to do. "Actually, she'll have the chicken breast." She really did want the steak, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. _

"_Ok, but don't expect any of my steak." His eyes were glittering in the cheap lighting of the expensive restaurant. It was the sort of lighting that would make a supermodel look like a monkey in a dress, and she was sure that is exactly what she looked like. _

_Except, unlike the supermodel she was still completely and utterly sexually frustrated and thinking about the way he left her before she could explode turned her on again, but it also boosted her anger up another notch. All in all, it was not the kind of lighting that made her look good. _

_She excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she came back, the waiter was gone and Draco was fiddling with his cutlery. The conversation between them consisted of insults thrown back and forward and a promise from Draco that he would finish what he started before the taco's interrupted them, to which Hermione replied '_if you ever want to have sex again, I wouldn't recommend trying to get near my pants'.

"_Come again?" he asked her when she threatened his most prized – and probably the most exhibited – jewel he owned. _

"_You heard me perfectly well if that is your reaction." _

"_So you are refusing my offer to make you see the stars?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious. _

_She smirked. "When I make a joke, you will know...hint people will be laughing." She rolled her eyes at his expression. "And bring you dick within a metre of me and I will rip it off and feed it to you." She laughed to herself, "Do you think you'd die?" _

_His head was going nuts, screaming to himself._ Why does she say that so casually! Why is she smiling while she is saying that? Correction, because there is no way that that can be considered a smile! _he finished talking to himself as their food arrived. _

_The plates were placed in front of them, "Enjoy your steaks." _

"_Hermione, the meat is already dead," Draco laughed, "You don't have to kill it yourself." _

"_You changed my order?" was she being totally bitchy about this, or was she right to be mad? He shouldn't have done that; he shouldn't take charge of her like that. "Do you really think I am joking about shoving your balls so far down your throat that you won't be able to breathe?" _

_He winked and shoved a slab of his meat into his mouth before speaking with his mouth full, "You know you wouldn't because otherwise who would make you scream, and who would offer to take your virginity." _

"_And you just assume that I am a virgin?" _

"_You're not?" why did he feel disappointed when he considered not being the first one to touch her, the first one to make her scream, the first one to have their name screamed off her lips in ecstasy._

_She laughed, "I guess you'll have to wait until I let you near me again, _if _I let you near me again!" _

"_You will." _

_One moment she was tucking in, and then the next her food was shoved into his pretty little face. She couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but it was crude and rude, insulting and hate inducing, and bad enough for her to follow her food with her drink. "Dick head." _

"_Hermione!" _

"_Find your own way home, my seats were expensive." She turned to walk to the door, "And I don't want to see you tonight...I don't want to see you in a long time." _

"_Hermione, come on!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry about the long wait :) but I hope you like this chapter. Let me know :)<strong>

**Kate x **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, i know that this has taken a lot longer than i said, sorry about that. i just have so much revision to do because my exams are 6 weeks and i'm kinda freaking out, i know it sounds like a long time but it isn't.

anyway, i know this is really short but i hope that it is ok.

I'm not usually one to dedicate chapters, but this chaper id dedicated to twifreak127 because she wrote me such a nice review (she said she loved it 20 times) and it made me update this :)

so, anyway, i hope you are not too disappointed with this chapter, and be sure to review to tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p>Hermione stalked to her car, she knew that he would follow, but she also knew that she would ignore him. She was good at that. Ignoring things she didn't like. And right now he was at the very top of that list. "Hermione!"<p>

She was in the car and accelerating out of there before he could even make it out of the restaurant. She shouldn't have acted like that, but he really hurt her. He saw a guy watching her and he switched, started calling her all the names under the sun that could be synonyms for whore. On top of that, the guy had made his way over and heard everything that Draco had said. Maybe it was just a reflex, but she had to hurt him back.

The fire in his eyes when he had said it showed that he was joking – then again, so did his smirk and the laughing, playfulness of his tone – but it had dragged up sever memories that she was trying so hard to ignore. Caleb would have been the same. He would have had the same tone of voice, would have called her the same things and maybe he would have even shoved her towards the guy and told him he could 'do whatever he wanted with the bitch'.

And she would have sat there and taken it. She would have listened to the way Caleb told her he didn't think she knew how much he loved her, and then he would shove it in her face. She would have done anything for him. But she was not like that anymore.

She wasn't going to be _that girl _anymore. She wasn't going to be the girl that did everything a guy told her to do, because let's face it...everyone hates that girl. And that is why she had blown up. She had found herself another jerk who wanted to push her down and stamp all over her. Though, this time she was stronger. This time she was ready to fight, ready to attack. Draco was going to get what was coming to him and then she was going to shove it in his face. He was going to grovel and she was going to laugh.

She would be the tease he had told her that she was and she was going to make him beg. Well, that would all come in due time...but definitely not before he had grovelled at her feet and begged for forgiveness. She knew he would, after he got over his pride. After all, he wanted to win that bet didn't he?

The night passed quickly, she woke early. Feeling content – and a little scared to what Draco's reaction was going to be. The more she had thought about him, the more fearful she got as to when he was going to confront her.

While the day before she had been sure that all of this was under her control, that she dictated the outcome and that she made all of the decisions, now she was not so sure. "It'll be ok." She told herself as she pulled her pyjama top over her head, her shorts soon followed.

"Stripping for me, hey?"

"AHHH!" she had started to scream when she had heard the voice, but it turned into more of a guttural growl when she realised who it was.

Draco was standing in her doorway. "I could really get used to this, but you are going to have to beg me to touch you after what you did yesterday?"

She laughed, walking closer to him and jabbing him with the pad of her left index finger. "When you beg me for forgiveness, I may get over last night's words and actions enough to let you touch me." She would have looked intimidating if she was not wearing a dark green push-up bra with matching knickers. She had forgotten what she was wearing, but his wandering eyes reminded her. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Of course she didn't mean it, she would have loved nothing better than for the door to smack him so hard that he wouldn't wake up for a week/ever, but she didn't say that.

"You're so sweet." He muttered sarcastically, but she heard him.

She smirked, "Opposed to the ugly, useless bastard you are," she was going to speak again, but he jumped in before her.

"Ok, I might be a bastard," he walked towards her, herding her towards the wall until she was trapped. "But I am definitely not ugly, and if you'll rewind to last night for me, I think you'll also agree that I am far from useless."

"Hermione." Her door burst open; she pulled Draco towards her body, stretching out his shirt around her in an attempt to cover herself. "Haha." Ginny looked back over her shoulder, "You owe me 40 quid Luna!"

"Not unless I see it with my own eyes!" Came Luna's reply from somewhere on the other side of the wall.

"Well, if you moved your hands from covering your eyes you would see it!"

"NO!" Luna came into view as Ginny struggled to pull her hands away from her eyes. "NO!"

"I want my forty pounds!" Ginny's face was turning red through the effort that it was taking from her, and soon she gave up her feeble attempt – Luna Lovegood was a lot stronger than she looked! – And moved to sit on Hermione's bed.

Hermione, meanwhile, was still trying (unsuccessfully) to conceal her body (successfully managing while she was doing so, much to Draco's pleasure, pull one side of her bra down to give the asshole watching her a good show.) "Good morning to you too!" Draco spoke causing everyone in the room to turn to face her – Luna still with her hands over her eyes – and Ginny pulled Hermione's pillow over her face to hide the view that Hermione was currently displaying to the world.

"What?" Luna asked, moving into the room and tripping on to the floor. "What happened?"

"You were born?" Draco mumbled so only Hermione could hear, but she could tell by his expression that he didn't really mean it.

"Hermione, did you forget that we were supposed to be going shopping?" Ginny's voice came out muffled, obscured by the pillow so it came out more along the lines of, "Herphgione dif uygh forgeft..." You get the idea right? Not even a mind reader could understand what she was trying to say.

"What?" Hermione and Draco – finally turning to acknowledge the two other girls in the room – looked towards Ginny's direction.

"Shopping?"

Hermione looked at the ground, she remembered the conversation alright. She also remembered saying a firm "NO" because she could imagine the torture that Ginny would put her through if she were ever to agree. "No, I don't remember ever agreeing to that!"

"I just think you aren't remembering hard enough." Luna said and she released her grip on her face to glare at Hermione. "Oh SHIT!"

"AH HA! You owe me 40 pounds!" Ginny laughed, doing a little happy dance that sort of looked like she had spent too much time in a swimming pool and was trying to shake the water out of her ears.

"Nah, I don't think so." Draco was getting involved, giving a little break from the scrutinising of my chest. Hermione wanted to hug him (opposed to the death glares he was receiving from Luna and Ginny) – though she was not wearing enough clothes for that to NOT be awkward. _Maybe chivalry isn't dead, _she thought to herself. "Unless, you buy her a whole new set of revealing underwear!"

"DONE!" Ginny screamed before he could change his mind. _Just when I was starting to think that chivalry was not dead, I find out I couldn't be more wrong._

* * *

><p>Ok. so what did you think? go on, you know you want to share :)<p> 


End file.
